Batman/Arkham Origins
"AOB" redirects here. For the Bane character, see Bane/Arkham Origins. Arkham Origins Batman is one of the first and most enduring powerhouses in Injustice Mobile. With decent base stats and starting off each match with 2 bars of power, he possess a large early edge over most characters. Arkham Knight Batman can be considered an update to Arkham Origins Batman, with 200 more base damage, 150 more base health, as well as a passive than can be chosen to grant 2 bars of power immediately along with another buff and is not affected by the 2-bar starting power cap, although he can only be randomly obtained in the Arkham Pack while Arkham Origins Batman can be bought and promoted directly. Strategy Interactions Good with: *'Harley Quinn/Arkham': Gives a 50% block breaking chance on every hit of Winged Avenger, further enhancing the potential of Batman's explosive first blow in battle. Indeed, with sufficient upgrades, this will often instantly knock out a first character unless steps are taken specifically to counter this. Good against: *'Killer Frost/Prime', Killer Frost/Regime: Killer Frost's (and to a lesser extent, the Regime version's) power dampening has no effect against Arkham Origins Batman's passive, allowing him to do a devastating first blow before she could drag it out too long to turn the battle to her favour. Additionally, The Batmobile gear already encourages Batman to go full aggressive and rely on an early super move for damage and not on heals, lowering Regime Killer Frost's passive's effectiveness. *'The Joker/Insurgency, The Joker/The Killing Joke:' Fittingly enough, Arkham Origins Batman has a somewhat more complicated relationship with The Joker. While Batman may successfully destroy Joker with his Winged Avenger, he might either lose 40% of his MAXIMUM health instantly, or grant the other members of the opposing team full power allowing them to knockout Batman easily. On the other hand, while on the offense, The Dark Knight with The Batmobile is one of the best ways of dealing with either Joker, as the invulnerability will negate Insurgency Joker's passive and most of the retaliation of Killing Joke Joker's teammates. Countered by: *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain:' Upon tag in, Cassandra damages and knocks back her opponent, unaffected by block; tagging her in at the beginning of the battle and blocking immediately will almost guarantee that he will use Explosive Batarangs instead of Winged Avenger, greatly reducing his threat, especially when he is teamed with Arkham Harley. *'Batgirl/Prime:' Prime Batgirl grants her team one bar of power at the beginning of the match, which is very useful for defusing Winged Avenger with any character with a power draining special 1, such as Lex Luthor/Krypto. *'Doomsday/Containment:' Doomsday can withstand 3 blows that would have killed him, and Winged Avenger does not have enough hits to fully destroy Doomsday. *'Black Adam/Regime:' Black Adam's shield can reflect immense amounts of damage back at Batman, severely crippling his health. Abilities Here are Batman's abilities. There is currently a bug in which AI characters can interrupt his Explosive Batarangs with a special of their own, effectively dodging your attack. Winged Avenger causes his target to bounce; if used on characters with a large model size (e.g. Doomsday, Solomon Grundy), it is possible to follow up with a heavy combo immediately after on the helpless opponent. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Batman's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Arkham Origins Batman has the highest damage out of all cards that are always available at the beginning of the game. He is also the most expensive card in the game (that is visible without hacking). **His price is also unusually high; Batman/Beyond Animated has the same total base stats, but only costs 67.2% as much. *His passive is likely named after the Invisible Predator Online game mode in Batman: Arkham Origins. *The final boss of battle 49, the last match before Bonus Battle 7, was a version of Arkham Origins Batman with 70,200 Damage and 251,500 Health. Despite this, he is capable of inflicting over 135,000 damage with his special 1 version of Lunge Kick, which would require a Damage stat of over 200,000, when a 70,200 Damage stat only results in a maximum of 46,332 damage. Category:Cards Category:Stun Category:Gold characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Arkham Origins characters Category:Arkham characters Category:Characters